


成人恋爱

by yatongling



Category: all丞, 农丞 - Fandom, 彦丞 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yatongling/pseuds/yatongling





	成人恋爱

范丞丞把面前的评分表和钢笔方方正正的摆好，偷偷照了下手机屏幕，用手把抹了半盒发胶的大背头整齐的梳好，正襟危坐，目不斜视。  
   
陈立农是头一回面试，候考室不让来回走动，他就在心里默默地踱步，听到广播里报出他的名字，风一般的往目的地跑。猛地刹车定住，深呼五六口气，礼貌的敲门、开门、微笑，然后一眼便看见了一张冷淡薄情的脸，范丞丞。  
   
原先的紧张是对未来的担忧，对职场的惧怕，对离开校园生活的期盼，此刻的紧张竟全是因为坐在最靠左，直角距离最远的素未谋面的年轻考官，他迅速把头扭正抬高，强制的掰回注意力。  
   
陈立农不知道他眼里的体温零下二十摄氏度的面试官心里也溢满了相同程度的不安。  
   
范丞丞面无表情的盯着两米开外的研究生，两缕发丝不堪重力的零落下来，他不能管，要保持专业，我不能影响他。  
   
感觉这个少年很快平复了情绪，自信的述说在校履历，完整并且优秀的答完所有考题，对每位领导都尊敬的欠了欠身，离开了。  
   
嗯，不错。范丞丞满意的在纸面最后打了个勾，他认为这是今天接触下来最突出的准职场新人。  
   
   
   
一个月前范丞丞刚从内地调入台湾分公司，二十五岁就做了宣传部部长，一时间员工们都颇有微词，寻思这么个角色在总部的成绩得有多超群才能拼过多半人的日夜努力。  
   
调来数天他越发好奇神出鬼没的分公司总经理，只闻其名不见其人，公司例会也看不到他的身影，没想到今天面试，本尊居然现身了。  
   
休息间隙范丞丞一直在偷瞄，总经理看起来特别像当红偶像团体里的一个人，五官很立体，嘴唇薄厚适中，鼻梁挺翘，眼睛总是带着一抹深意，似乎稍不留神就会被淹没。提问也经常一语中的，直戳要害，令他不禁暗自揣测对方的真实年龄。  
   
坐了一整天，无休止的环节终于结束了，范丞丞正欲跟着其他人一起离开场地，边走边伸长双臂要把自己这一身的乏累抖掉，被一个脆响响的声音喊住了。  
   
“范丞丞留下，其他人先出去。”  
   
他跟随啪地关门声怔怔地回头，不敢对视地叫了句：“林总。”  
   
林彦俊起身整了下衣襟和领带，换了个关怀的口吻：“来这适应的怎么样？”  
   
气氛一瞬间缓和不过来，范丞丞思考了半天答了句：“一切都好，林总。”  
   
“咳，董事长跟我打过招呼了。”  
   
“啊？”范丞丞难以置信的抬头，气恼郁闷的情绪渐渐升上来，说好的家人不掺和呢。当初都是因为在总公司四处被人说闲话，才使出负隅顽抗的各路手段终于获得父母的批准，调去跟北京相隔几千公里的城市，如今的努力都白搭了。  
   
林彦俊眼看眼前这张脸由白转红，透着不解，不甘，委屈，不禁笑了一下：“好了，只有我一个人知道。”  
   
“你以后就专注管好你的宣传部，有没有看中的人？”  
   
第一次见面总经理就问如此推心置腹的话，想必是对自己早已熟稔，思忖了半天，他答：“我觉得那个传媒硕士陈立农不错。”  
   
“行，归你管了，好好带。”林彦俊拍了拍他的肩膀就侧身离开。范丞丞立在吹着徐徐冷风的空调下，仍在回想刚刚发生的一切，糟了，刚刚应该抓住机会问问帅哥老总多大岁数。  
   
   
   
陈立农在实习期适应的非常快，如同面试的表现一般优异，各方面都值得其他新人效仿。于是又有流言四起，凭什么高学历的国家栋梁只能做个跑腿的，而同为零零后的范丞丞就能平步青云直接从领导做起，这个世界真是不公平，他肯定背后有人。  
   
“部长，你别听外面瞎说，你的成绩有目共睹，我们都特别敬重您。”  
   
台湾口音硬装成蹩脚的京腔，惹得范丞丞发笑，“行了你！”  
   
陈立农坚持不懈地夸赏他，把这段时间达成的各项指标明明白白的亮出来，搞得范丞丞嘴角直直咧到后脑勺，“知道了！今天晚上部门聚会！我请客！”  
   
“遵命！”  
   
   
   
席间范丞丞被众人像捧星星摘月亮似的疯狂赞美，那点虚荣心得到前所未有的满足，酒一杯一杯的续也不带拒绝。白的红的掺在一起，醇香的滋味在身体里来回乱窜，把他弄得极度亢奋又极度疲倦。  
   
陈立农在一旁静静的看着他，不止一次，他确实喜欢看他，伏案工作的时候，激情演讲的时候，对直系上属也不留情面的时候，每一面都像第一次见他，眼尾狭长，神态微冷，嘴唇抿着，却在他心里生根开花，惊艳超绝。更何况现在，依稀快醉了的样子，好迷人。  
   
眼看着范丞丞向这边倒，他及时一把扶住，拖着他软绵绵的身子对其他人说：“部长醉了，我送他回去。”  
   
   
肩上的重量不轻，陈立农好想腾出一只手来刮下对方的鼻子让他减减肥，但转念又放弃了这个想法，再瘦的话，那唯一一丝偶尔露出来的憨态估计都会消失。  
   
他小心的把人搬上车，把头调整到靠向自己的位置，清了清嗓子跟司机报了地址。  
   
对方的气息毫无罅隙的冲他挥洒过来，他的角度只能看见范丞丞的那头棕黑色的软发和细微翕动的鼻梁，有一瞬间甚至希望时空静止，这趟路程可以没有终点。  
   
到达目的地之后，范丞丞还是没醒，嘴唇嗫嚅着像在念叨什么梦话，陈立农小心地把他抱下车。  
   
在范丞丞身上找钥匙的时候他觉得极其别扭，道不明的不好意思，之前跟兄弟哥们儿的相处方式被他一股脑的忘光了。  
   
开门开灯，房间的装饰摆设跟他想象中天差地别，他以为这人会是极冷或极暖，家具应该像他本人一样充满创造力打破世俗常规，或者满溢的舒适感和归属感。结果只是简单，一张沙发一张桌子，连电视也没有。陈立农将他和自己的鞋脱掉，轻轻地推开卧室门。  
   
范丞丞被放到床上的时候发出一丝若有似无的轻哼，却真的搔动了一下陈立农的心。  
   
他躺在极白的床单上，陈立农开始幻想他的全身的肌肤定是比这床单还要透亮净白。  
   
他盯着沉睡的人缓慢地呼吸，情难自禁地用手描摹了下对方的眼眉，最后落在了那双诱人的唇瓣。  
   
触电般地收回手，陈立农此刻确定了，原来当时初见范丞丞的那份他无论如何也参不透的心悸叫做一见钟情，他对一个男的，一见钟情了。  
   
他就这么蹲在床边，目不转睛地扫视着那个令他着迷的轮廓，蹲了好久好久，久到范丞丞已经做了两三个升职加薪的大梦，转身离开了。  
   
   
   
“昨天你送我回来的？”  
   
范丞丞坐在办公桌前，红着张小脸迅速扫了眼陈立农。不是害羞，单纯因为太丢人了，在一众下属面前喝挂了，这传出去他的威严怎么树立，他辛苦塑造的冰山形象骤然坍塌。  
   
“部长，属你喝的最多，醉了也正常。”  
   
“咳咳，我没说什么胡话吧。”范丞丞小心翼翼地睨了对方一眼，他真的特别担心自己会吐出什么暴露身份或者无端吹嘘的大话来。  
   
陈立农饶有兴趣地瞅他，脑海里火速筛选出几句逗弄的说辞，“部长，我不敢说。”  
   
范丞丞惊了，他没想到自己真的酒后失德，反复回忆了半天都记不起到底说了哪些屁话，胆战心惊地回道：“没事，你只讲给我听。”  
   
陈立农往前一跨整个身子越过办公桌凑在他跟前，以气声说：“你在我耳边音量特小的问了句，陈立农，你喜不喜欢我？”  
   
对方毋庸置疑的眼神似利剑朝范丞丞刺来，距离太近了，近到他竟然只听到彼此的呼吸，只看得到陈立农那双鹰一般霸道水一般缱绻的双眸。他吓得连连后退，椅背砰地一声抵到了墙壁。  
   
“我怎么可能说这种话！”拜托老子是直男好不好，总不能来你们台湾就因地制宜的变弯吧。  
   
“真的，我送你回家之后你硬扯着我的脖子说的。”  
   
三观被陈立农真挚无辜的表情给彻底击溃，范丞丞尴尬地恨不得就地自裁，他这算是给新任员工变相表白吧，再狠一点，这是不是属于职场性骚扰啊，他会怎么想自己。他想的脑袋都快破了，愣住的痴呆相给陈立农逗得直乐，但也只敢心里乐，外表依旧装的十分严肃。  
   
“部长，对这件事我不介意，以后也会继续努力工作，没其他情况我先走了。”  
   
范丞丞巴不得他光速消失在眼前，气馁地摆摆手让他把门带上。  
   
   
   
从那以后，每每看到陈立农，心里就会一顿不舒服，原来酒后断片的人真的会把一切行径忘得干干净净，他只能寄希望于对方将秘密埋藏严实，知情第三者格杀勿论。结果不知不觉地范丞丞开始有意无意地打量起陈立农，这人是小四个月的弟弟，工作严谨认真，一丝不苟，有超乎年龄的成熟，为人活泼开朗，笑起来眼睛弯成一对月牙，那几条眼角皱纹也从未平添沧桑，反而多了些无邪可爱。内心深处的那个我真的喜欢他？好像他是值得喜欢的，就算从直男的角度也是。  
   
带着这些思虑范丞丞连续几日彻夜难眠，黑眼圈和泪沟也响应主人号召清晰地显出形状。他正在茶水间满腹愁绪的泡咖啡，耳畔忽然一湿，有热气朝他喷洒过来。  
   
“部长，怎么不吩咐我弄？”  
   
范丞丞吓得躲闪一旁，惊魂未定的瞪着陈立农。他真搞不懂现在是谁骚扰谁了。  
   
“怎么了？之前都是我给你泡的。”陈立农眨着双眼睛，一脸不解，“最近咖啡喝太多了吧，感觉你看起来一副没睡好的样子。”说话间他欺身上前单手撑着桌子，范丞丞感觉自己一半身体被对方拢在阴影里。好别扭，想要逃走。  
   
“没啊，挺好.......”真不懂自己身为上司有什么可怕他的，况且只是句醉话，说不定都没当真，我倒开始浮想联翩了。  
   
范丞丞摇摇脑袋欲从旁边的豁口跑掉，可陈立农下一句又接上了，“该不会，想我想的？”  
   
太无耻的发言，无耻的像青春期后座男生弹前排女生的内衣肩带，无耻的像询问有夫之妇今夜作何安排，范丞丞突然意识到，自己在这份关系中莫名其妙扮演了女性受害者的形象，他难堪的用手捂住眼睛。  
   
感觉手被人轻柔地拿了下来，指节触碰指节，他被烫了一下。  
   
“别再躲我了，我不仅不介意，还很喜欢。”  
   
陈立农松开他，把自己调好的咖啡塞在他手里，拿着他那杯离开了。  
   
范丞丞失神地注视着杯里荡开的一圈圈焦糖色乳白色混杂的泡沫，心脏摇摇欲坠。  
   
   
   
紧接着宣传旺季来了，整个部门忙的晕头转向，根本没时间再去纠结那点儿女私长。一头扎进工作里的范丞丞无疑是充满魅力的，同事逐渐对他改观，风评垂直往上。好评是靠认真和努力换来的，夜里一点，他仍镶在办公室审查企划案，桌旁的速溶咖啡袋已经快叠起小山，太阳穴的风油精味道徐徐的刺激着他昏昏欲睡的大脑。  
   
脑袋快支撑不住的倒下之际，一只手及时接住，慢慢地将他扶正。  
   
范丞丞睁开惺忪睡眼，看清来人的面孔，也不震惊。近来每次自己想要什么他总能立刻出现，好像是他肚子里的蛔虫，他明明一言未发，心意却准确无误地传达到对方那里并且迅速展开实施。  
   
“陈立农，这么晚了怎么还在？”  
   
“不放心你。”  
   
语调太过温柔，温柔地像被一池春水煮过，冷却到寻常度数后均匀地洒在他的心头，慢慢地，被浸泡的舒舒服服，被侵入的妥妥帖帖。  
   
或许是夜晚的静谧太静，可能是灯光的亮度太暗，范丞丞感觉自己有点被人迷惑了，迷得他未喝已醉，迷得他乱了自己的取向，忘了自己以前疯狂追逐过的校花，爱过的女孩，钟情过的美人。  
   
亲吻落下的瞬间仿佛顺理成章，陈立农轻轻地触碰，范丞丞怯怯地承受，没有舌头和牙齿的交缠，就这么浅浅地唇贴着唇，双方却都觉得自己快融化了。  
   
林彦俊遥遥的站在办公室门口看着，直到那两人恋恋不舍的分开，从头到尾沉默着。他驻足了一会后转身离开，顺手把拎的满满一兜子的外卖和零食丢进了垃圾桶。  
   
   
   
周一范丞丞不明所以的被叫进总经理办公室，顶头上司的脸像被刀锋雕刻过，无处不散发着尖锐，刺骨，他的脊背没来由地不停冒汗。  
   
“林总，您找我什么事？”  
   
对方抛来不屑的眼神，“你觉得陈立农这段时间表现得怎么样？”  
   
范丞丞吓得大气不敢出一个，反复思量着陈立农如何就在众多员工中脱颖而出被老板惦记着，“我觉得很好.......他工作态度很积极！”  
   
“好，那如果把他调入其他部门，能适应那份工作吗？”  
   
他倏然抬头看向林彦俊，那双眼睛也紧紧地盯向他，宛如仅用目光就能将他碎尸万段。

  
“林总，我能问问为什么在这种紧要关头人事变动吗？”  
   
“没有为什么，单纯觉得陈立农不适合在宣传部干，去市场部更能发挥他的潜力。”  
   
“可他本来就是传媒专业的，市场部也满员了！”范丞丞愤懑地把火光扫过去，只听到对方一声轻笑，“范部长这是惜才了？”  
   
“没有，我只是觉得专人专用，何必为难一个新员工。”  
   
范丞丞不知道对方玩的什么把戏，也想不通这个节骨眼总经理掺上一脚是何用意，他跟陈立农那个吻无疑让两人朦胧混乱的关系彻底掰扯清了，落到了实处，就算是他单方面的感情，他也认为，自己喜欢上他了。  
   
林彦俊鼻孔泄出一丝嘲弄，他舒展开眉头以高高在上地态度打量着范丞丞，“我问你只是出于传达给他直系上属的礼貌，这件事已经定了，你回去通知他吧。”说完便将目光移向电脑，做出赶客的手势。  
   
   
   
回到办公室范丞丞一屁股坐到靠椅上，湿透的后脊粘黏着椅背，空调风灌入他的衣领，打了个巨大的寒颤。他尚未整理自己与陈立农已发生的事实，周末没有见到，对方发的微信他也不知该怎么回，是羞涩，也是胆怯，那个吻打破了长久维持的看似平静却暗涌波动的湖面，现在又要他给这个特殊的对象下达残忍的指令，他气的想踹烂总经理的门。  
   
思前想后不得不做，他打电话唤来了陈立农。  
   
“那个.......嗯.......林总刚刚让我代为通知，你明天去市场部任职........”实在不敢瞧对方的面孔，范丞丞闪躲着看向自己无措地交叠在一起的双手。  
   
长久地沉默后，陈立农叹出气，捏了下自己的鼻梁缓缓说道：“知道了，还是同公司，又不是见不到了。”  
   
范丞丞诧异地将脑袋耸起来，他以为对方会生气发怒，痛恨他的不管不顾，会揪着他的领口寻一个真相，会伤心欲绝地甩手离开，结果却是这样一个平静到离奇的反应。  
   
“你........”  
   
没等他说完，陈立农就绕过办公桌走来将他搂住了。他被密不透风地环住，对方的体温像在火里烧过，跟楼房外的夏天如出一辙的燥热、滚烫。范丞丞觉得早前出的汗净被他蒸干，又源源不断地冒出新汗，跟他身体的水隔着两层布料缠缠绵绵的浸在一起，分不开了。  
   
又不是第一次跟人拥抱，却跟以前的拥抱天差地别，以前会打趣地裹着女孩子不放开，胸膛感受着不同于男生的柔软、饱满，也曾偷偷往下瞟一眼裙底风光，被人笑着挣开。现在同是男性，自己单薄的身体被坚硬里带着韧劲的肌肉紧紧包着，心里翻上一种酸涩的情绪，直往面容上升，眼圈有些红，想不通为什么红。  
   
抱了许久，陈立农松开他，笑的露出两排整齐的牙齿，“丞丞是怕我离开，怕想我。”  
   
第一次从对方嘴里听到自己那个黏糊糊的叠字名称，有点害臊也有点甜蜜。  
   
“你不怪我？”  
   
“怪你干嘛啊，老总的吩咐下属不敢不从。”陈立农爽朗的捏了捏他的脸颊，“这段时间辛苦了，瘦了不少，记得多吃点。”  
   
这个弟弟怎么比我还要懂事，心里那道沉重的坎被他轻易就迈了过去，暗自思量无数遍的忧虑在他眼里根本不值一提。  
   
范丞丞脸红红地拉住他的手，半天来了句，“肯定会经常见的。”  
   
陈立农坚定地回握过去，“嗯”了一声。  
   
   
   
范丞丞最近总觉得跟林彦俊冤家路窄，具体体现在小区晨跑时看到，健身房遇见，连中午去食堂吃饭都能碰上。碍于身份，他也不能发火，每次被迫恨恨地打完招呼后，暗骂林彦俊不是人，亲手葬送了他第一份清纯火热的同志爱情。  
   
今天吃饭又来了，员工们像是相隔十里就感受到老板的煞气，识相的端着餐盒走远了。范丞丞也要走，被林彦俊一把扯回座位，“吃你的，我在你就吃不下饭？”  
   
无语，不管这人究竟是出于什么目的把陈立农调走，他总能感受到自己这几天的不待见吧，之前一个月也见不着一面的神秘人现在倒不忙了，整天呆在公司监督工作吓死个人。  
   
“我没啊........”范丞丞嘴上不承认，恼地用筷子一直翻盘里的东西，把蔬菜择在一边，反复拨弄那几块肉，食不下咽。  
   
“嫌餐厅饭不合胃口？”林彦俊说着就把碗里的肉都挑给了他，拿起茶杯淡定地喝了口。  
   
范丞丞彻底搞不懂上司要干嘛了，盯着那一堆红烧肉和孜然羊肉卷，五味杂陈，想说些什么又即刻止住。  
   
“给你的你就吃，还想什么。”  
   
对上那双专属成功者的不容置喙的眼神，范丞丞想起从同事那里打听来的情报，对方刚满三十，也只大他五岁，自己就那么怵他。他们只是普普通通的上下属关系，也许因为家人的身份他尊重下自己，但突然之间的亲昵令范丞丞整个人无所适从。  
   
“还在因为陈立农调部门的事生气？”  
   
被说中了心思，范丞丞有些低落的眨巴下眼睛，不满的情绪显而易见的从撅起来的嘴角溢出，亏你还知道。  
   
“我看他在新岗位表现得挺好，是个人才，你该替他高兴。”林彦俊说完便用纸巾擦了擦嘴，拿起茶杯又留了句，“把肉吃了，不吃光扣你月底奖金。”  
   
范丞丞怒地把筷子一撂，眼看人的背影渐行渐远，又丧失自尊的捡起来夹盘里的肉。嘴里塞满了食物，他气鼓鼓地想，林总把肉都给我了，他那两片菜叶子怎么填饱肚子啊。  
   
   
   
月底业绩喜人，总经理破天荒的说要奖励大家，开一次大型聚会。他包下了整个娱乐会所，用的私人存款。  
   
紫色蓝色红色的灯光交织射在一起，包间透着一股子放飞自我的纸醉金迷。范丞丞借着酒劲使劲往陈立农怀里钻，平常碍着面子，矜着身价，大部分情况不想服软，不敢主动，现在也不管别人怎么看了，他就想好好发一会疯。  
   
陈立农一遍一遍柔情蜜意地抚着范丞丞的背，两人好像自动跟世人产生了结界，在属于他们的私密空间里，相互依偎，相互索取，幸福的网把他们罩的死死的，任谁也扯不破，插不进。  
   
没承想真的有人要穿刺进来，门一开，完美冷艳的面孔像光一样照入。  
   
“呦，林总来啦。”  
   
员工们殷勤地欢呼着。范丞丞从陈立农怀里爬起来坐正，一眼也不敢看上司。  
   
林彦俊大方地走来让边上人往一旁挪挪，径直挨着他坐下了。  
   
“小陈，最近干的很好，薪酬还满意吗？”看似关切的询问直接越过范丞丞往陈立农抛来。  
   
这个称谓平白无故地让两人差了辈分，陈立农有些气愤有些无奈，似乎有种雄性动物对同类捕食者的天生直觉，感受到敌意，不安地翘起尾巴，“满意，林总。”  
   
范丞丞被两人挤在中间，这种剑拔弩张的气氛令他瞬间化身缩头乌龟，只想把自己藏在壳子里抵抗外界风沙。  
   
但硝烟到底是弥漫到他这里来了，“丞丞的部门表现也很出彩，都值得奖励。”  
   
陈立农听闻浑身逆鳞竖起，刀子一样扫向林彦俊，对方却不以为意，甚至有点得逞的露出一只淡淡的酒窝。  
   
范丞丞一边被酒醺着，一边被愈来愈冷的空气折磨着，如芒在背，如坐针毡。他要起身却被陈立农一把按下搂进怀里，听到震慑全场的响亮声音，“大家好，我今天有喜事要宣布，我跟范丞丞恋爱了。”  
   
包间顿时一片躁动，此起彼伏的起哄声几欲震碎范丞丞的耳膜，眼下的情形始料未及，他呆呆地窝在陈立农身上，同性恋身份已被公之于众的事实敲击在他冒汗的额头。还好台湾同性相爱已是合法，还好这种事在台湾本来就比大陆的接受程度广，他还是止不住的朝陈立农抛去怨怼的眼神。  
   
林彦俊斜斜看向他们，跟其他人一齐拍手庆贺，转而对大家说，“没想到我手底下都有人搞起了办公室恋情，咱们来玩玩游戏，看谁还有哪些秘密都一起讲出来。”  
   
天子口谕，民众不敢不从。大家也迅速的融入到游戏气氛里，唯独有三个人心照不宣的沉默寡言。  
   
玩了几盘轮到林彦俊，下属们都怯懦着不敢发问，陈立农倒是争当先锋，“请问林总，有没有女朋友？”  
   
这确实是一个好问题，总经理正值适婚年龄，感情生活如被一块黑布密实地遮挡，从来没有穿过花边绯闻，连性取向都耐人寻味，坊间传闻是个只心系工作的性冷淡。  
   
“我选大冒险。”  
   
“林总，输了的人要跟右边的人玩亲亲哦！”  
   
“不行，旁边的范部长刚刚公布恋情，你让林总怎么下嘴。”周遭的声音唧唧喳喳的吵起来，全部人都看热闹不嫌事大，兴致勃勃的看戏。  
   
“怎么不行？”  
   
林彦俊把范丞丞的脸强硬地掰过来，嘴唇猛地贴上去。他还没来得及挣扎就被制住双手，唇齿间有湿润物体凶猛地攻进来，舌头与舌头交缠，对方灵活的肆虐上下牙龈和口腔的每一处细节，感觉两者混合的唾液湿漉漉地滴出嘴角，范丞丞羞愧地红了眼眶。  
   
陈立农怎么都拉不开激烈吻着的两颗脑袋，正欲怒火中烧的抬脚踹向那个夺人所爱的混账，两人分开了。  
   
陈立农的腿还是踹了下来，从林彦俊的耳朵堪堪划过，落在沙发上。随即不由分说地扭打起来。  
   
范丞丞顾不上窒息后重获新生的喘气，跟众人一起上前劝架。他拦腰抱着陈立农，对方却挣扎着连带他整个人都快跳起来。最后两只暴怒的狮子终于被双方马力拉走，脸上青一块紫一块的像是一出荒谬的闹剧散场。  
   
   
   
陈立农一路一言不发地注视前方，眼里的火还没熄灭，范丞丞不敢轻易招惹。  
   
到家之后他突然扛起范丞丞毫不怜惜地将他摔在床上。犹如化身残暴的食肉动物，他欺身向前摸上范丞丞的嘴唇。刚刚热吻后的唇娇气地肿了起来，纹路里挂的点血丝无一不残留着另一个男人的痕迹。他小心呵护的人，他不敢遐想的嘴，他衷心爱慕的身体，被别人碰了。  
   
愤怒化作行动，他残忍地咬住对方，以牙齿磨蹭，以舌头侵略，如果范丞丞是条砧板上的鱼，那他早已被抽筋断骨，肺脏俱裂了。  
   
陈立农全然不顾范丞丞满溢的泪水，他将他扒光，以影视剧里反派恶人的姿态贪婪地审视他的身体，忽地把他翻过来，手沾了范丞丞脸上各类委屈心痛的混合体液朝股缝伸去。  
   
那里一翕一动的绞着手指，太紧了，难以进入。反复尝试半天总算从对方的呻吟中察觉点变化，他换了个更巨大的东西。  
   
“不行.......求你了陈立农.......”范丞丞无辜地如大江里的孤帆求助千里外的岸边人，得不到回响。  
   
陈立农咬咬牙硬是将自己挤了进去，甬道狭窄，他的痛苦并不比身下之人少一分。可是共沉沦的发泄情绪早已淹没他，他孤注一掷地往前捅着，对方的抵抗叫喊伴随着夜晚沉沉地往深不见底的地方坠。  
   
   
   
过去一周了，范丞丞还是觉得屁股没好透，不过坐下时隐隐传来的痛楚远没有心悸的疼来的厉害。公司里有两个仇敌，其他人也会偷偷地议论，范丞丞只当看不见，工作再难熬也得做下去，不然还没满半年就回北京，指不定被家人嘲笑成什么样。  
   
林彦俊和陈立农以各式理由堵他截留他向他道歉，但他一个凌厉的神情，就慌张的停住不敢再追，毕竟是过错方。  
   
范丞丞好奇林彦俊是什么时候喜欢上自己的，但转念一想，感情就是件无来由无踪影的事情，他都不知道自己怎么喜欢上陈立农的，揣测别人的心理更是无妄之举。  
   
每天办公桌都会出现中意的零食，最新的游戏卡，可爱的限量玩偶，还真把我当女生哄了。范丞丞羞恼地掐着大白鹅的脖子，把它折来折去，好不狠戾。他边施暴边瞅着桌子上的一排玩具，松了松手，娃娃是无辜的，看在你们这么可爱的份上，不摧残小动物了。  
   
不得不说他有点贪恋这份美好，当然剔除掉那个下身疼到几近截肢的晚上，一切都很好。由此他得出一个结论，陈立农没经验，活不行。  
   
   
   
范丞丞接到林彦俊病倒住院的消息第一时间赶了过去。路上下着大雨，他却被上了发条一般疯狂地往前开，雨水打在挡风玻璃的时候甚至像打在他的视网膜和眼球上，他觉得自己快瞎了，全屏直觉导向医院。  
   
冲进病房门的刹那他竟有些腿软。林彦俊嘴巴紧紧抿着，睡觉也不忘锁着眉头，似是被噩梦纠缠烦扰。  
   
“丞丞........”他听到林彦俊嗫嚅着的下意识的话语，自省这一切是不是都是自己一手造就的，他才是那个置人于死地的刽子手。两股截然不同的情绪蹿上心头，既希冀他尽快苏醒，又惧怕他醒后言行。胆小鬼，花心大萝卜，狗渣男，他太对得起这些称号了。  
  
察觉有人朝他走来揽住他的手臂，范丞丞闻见一股熟悉的清爽香皂味，顿时觉得释然了，自己之前的有心抗拒、有意躲避在对方温暖安定的臂膀间均溃不成军。  
   
   
   
陈立农和范丞丞两人这几天日夜颠倒的照顾着林彦俊，比人爸妈都积极勤快。急性肠胃炎病发快痊愈也快，只是后续的饮食必须多加注意，以防再犯。  
   
“让你只吃蔬菜把肉都给我，这回尝到后果了吧。”范丞丞哼哼唧唧的把削好的梨瓣递到对方嘴边。  
   
林彦俊食髓知味的接受，心里暗爽自己这病来的真是时候。  
   
他留恋地盯着范丞丞，夕阳洒在他的脸上，白皙的皮肤被染上一层金光，宛如随时可以煽动翅膀起飞的精灵。可他舍不得他飞，更害怕他飞，自私的想把这个精灵乖乖豢养在身边，不容别人染指。  
   
顺着天边最后一寸光，林彦俊的手指触上范丞丞的眉眼，惊奇的是他居然没有躲，笑着迎上他微凉的指尖，容颜灿烂，恍惚日出提前了十二个小时再次降临。  
   
陈立农走进门抓住范丞丞的手紧握着，感觉攥住了他敞开给所有人观看的那个清澈坦荡的世界。  
   
良久，听见范丞丞问了句：“你喜不喜欢我？”  
   
一如当初他诓骗范丞丞的说辞。  
   
“喜欢。”  
   
成年人的感情异口同声，斩钉截铁，掷地作响，拼命的爱意不计回报，无论输赢，还好生在这里，还好你不介意。

   
   
 


End file.
